Vanessa Abrams
http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/e/ee/VanessaAbrams.jpg First appearance Book Series: Gossip Girl TV Series: "The Handmaiden's Tale" Created by Cecily von Ziegesar Information Nickname(s) TV Series: V Aliases V Gender Female Age 15-18 (Book Series) 17 (TV Series) Specialty Filmmaking Occupation Book Series: Filmmaker College Student TV Series: High School Student Filmmaker Waitress at Communi-Tea Family Book Series: Arlo Abrams (father) Gabriela Abrams (mother) Ruby Abrams (sister) Piotr (brother-in-law) TV Series Mr. Abrams (father) Mrs. Abrams (mother) Ruby Abrams (sister) Vanessa Marigold Abrams is a fictional character in the book series Gossip Girl. She is portrayed by Jessica Szohr in the television series of the same name. Contents hide 1 Book series background 2 TV series background 2.1 Season 1 2.2 Season 2 2.3 Season 3 3 Differences between book and TV series editBook series background Described as sullen, with a shaved head and black clothing, Vanessa is a budding filmmaker. Her dream is to one day attend NYU and major in film. Her hippie artist parents live in Vermont but allowed her to move to Williamsburg, Brooklyn to live with her sister Ruby. In the first books, she stays away from Blair Waldorf and Serena van der Woodsen's social scene, resenting the Upper East Side way of life and preferring the company of Dan Humphrey, her best friend, and her sister Ruby. She has had a huge crush on Dan ever since they met on a fire escape when they were both locked out of a party, but Dan had always been too in love with Serena van der Woodsen to realize it. Dan and Vanessa finally get together in the second book, but break up when Dan cheats on her with a yellow-toothed writer named Mystery. Vanessa is very fond of making dark films and spends most of her time filming people and objects. She later becomes friends with Blair Waldorf, and they become short-lived room mates. She takes much from her, becoming more open to the Upper East Side way of life and later semi-adapting to Blair's sense of fashion (though she once quipped that she would not be wearing snakeskin Manolos anytime soon, despite her newfound penchant for fashion.) She begins a relationship with Aaron Rose, Blair's vegan stepbrother, only to cheat on him with Dan come graduation. Dan and Vanessa once again become a couple, but with Vanessa taking a job as an assistant for Ken Mogul (and later a babysitter) and Dan cheating on her yet again with a leggy blond named Bree, they break up. Dan has a period of crisis when he thinks that he is gay after kissing a guy at work, but Vanessa stands by him. She agrees to move in with Rufus Humphrey (having been kicked out of her apartment by her sister Ruby and her new fiance Piotr) during the fall when she goes to NYU. Dan turns out to be straight, and they spend the time they have together before college being a real couple. editTV series background Vanessa is an aspiring filmmaker with a quirky sense of fashion style. Her childhood best friend is Dan Humphrey, and for a while the two had crushes on each other. They were almost an item before Vanessa decided to move away to Vermont to live with her parents. A year later, she returned to Brooklyn to live with her sister, to try to rekindle the old flames. Unfortunately for her, Dan has found a new love interest in Upper East Side socialite Serena van der Woodsen. Vanessa is also portrayed as The Gossip Girl. editSeason 1 In Episode 6 "The Handmaiden's Tale" Vanessa returns from Vermont to live with her sister Ruby. She intends to surprise Dan, suddenly appearing in his window and he is pleased to see her. When Serena calls Dan to invite him to the ball, she hears Vanessa on the background, and thinks Dan has a new girlfriend. To get revenge on Dan, she invites someone else to the Masquerade Ball insted of him. Vanessa, meanwhile, intends to declare her feelings for Dan and they plan to go to the movies. Dan learns that Serena has invited another guy to the dance, so he rents a suit to attend and clarify things with Serena. On the night of the ball, Vanessa helps Dan's younger sister Jenny Humphrey enter the dance without an invitation. Without knowing that Dan was at the dance (because he had told her he had to study) Vanessa goes into the dance to give Jenny her keys (Jenny had forgotten them). Meanwhile, Dan explains everything to Serena, so she forgives him and the two share a kiss, but are seen by Vanessa, who flees in tears and Dan goes after her. Upon reaching home, Dan meets with Vanessa. She asks him to tell her all about his new relationship, and they return to being friends. In the episode "Victor, Victrola" Vanessa wants to spend her free time with Dan, but he is busy with Serena, attempting to have sex for the first time. Vanessa does not forget that Dan was feeling sad because of what he sees. For her part, she helps Jenny reflect on the relationship of Dan and Jenny's parents. On the day of Blair's birthday, Dan invites Vanessa to Blair's party so that she and Serena can find out more about each other and become friends. Vanessa accepts and prepares for the evening. Upon arrival, Serena was impressed to see that Dan invited Vanessa. Serena is very uncomfortable, but tries not to show it. The two play Guitar Hero and Vanessa, for her part, is believed to be the best and the whole room applauds her. Serena tries to not ruin their slowly developing friendship, by letting Vanessa win, but eventually particiaptes fully in the game and beats Vanessa. Vanessa tells Dan that his mother has returned to the house, so that Serena gets angry and Hull's place. Dan follows her and explains that Vanessa is his best friend and that the two will always share a special bond from their childhood together. Later, Serena and Vanessa engage in conversation and get to know each other better. On Christmas Day, Vanessa comes to Dan's school to give him her gift, which was that the story he had written would be published in the city newspaper. Later, Serena asks Vanessa's help to buy a gift for Dan. Serena tells Vanessa that Dan just wanted snow, so Vanessa has an idea. In Blair's house, Vanessa designed a computer programme to look like falling snow, which Vanessa later superimposes onto the gallery walls. At that point, Blair leads Vanessa to the bathroom and tells Vanessa she knows about her feelings for Dan and asks her why she is doing this for him. Vanessa leaves, leaving Serena worried. That night, Vanessa projects her animations onto the walls of a room in Rufus' gallery and asks Serena not tell Dan anything about her involvement in this. Serena agrees and thanks her. In episode 12 "School Lies", Serena and Dan invite Vanessa to a pool party at the school. Both attend and Vanessa takes her camera to make a documentary about private schools. But everything is complicated when a student becomes seriously injured. An ambualnce is called and the party is discovered. The students all go to Blair's house and there they all make a pact that no-one will confess to starting the party at the school, and that they will all protect each other. While at Blair's house, Blair and Chuck Bass discussed their tryst and Chuck threatens to tell Nate Archibald about it. However, they are filmed by Vanessa, who sees the entire exchange. Later, Chuck offers money to Vanessa for her to give him the tape. Vanessa accepts the money, but gives him a tape with another documentaryto the unknowing Chuck. Blair, meanwhile, wants Vanessa to give her the tape refused to give in to any demands from Vanessa. Later, Vanessa gives the tape to Blair without any conditions attached. Finally, Blair agrees to pay Vanessa's rent for a whole year to thank her for giving her the tape. As the SATs approach, Vanessa tutors Dan, and helps him to study. Vanessa, herself, however, is not taking the exam. Nate arrives to bring some books to Dan, but Vanessa does not want to speak to him. Vanessa then reads a letter Nate had left. In it, Nate asks forgiveness for what he did, and Nate tells her about the problems he has with his father. They spend an evening together and end the night with a kiss outside Vanessa's cafe. The next day, Nate insists Vanessa takes the SATs, telling her he has already paid for it and registered her. Vanessa accepts this and the two enter into a relationship. In episode 16, "All About my Brother", Dan meets a girl called Sarah, but who is actually an old friend of Serena named Georgina Sparks, who is hiding a dark secret and wants to hurt Serena, so she befriends Dan and Vanessa. In "Woman on the Verge" Serena tells her friends about the secret she has been keeping, that only Georgina knows about. Nate calls Vanessa, who is at Rufus band's concert, with Dan and Georgina, and he tells her the truth about "Sarah". Vanessa confronts Georgina, saying that she knows her real name and her intentions. Vanessa tells Dan, but he does not believe her. Later, Blair, Nate and Chuck go to the concert, looking for Georgina, only to find that she has left with Dan. The three then go searching for Dan and Georgina, with Vanessa's help. In the season finale, at Lily and Bart's wedding, Nate, burdened by the myriad problems with his father, tells Vanessa that he is not ready to be in a relationship, and the two break up. In a flashfoward we see that Dan and Vanessa have spent their summer together, at Rufus' gallery, while he was on tour. editSeason 2 Vanessa spends the summer redecorating Rufus's art gallery and making it into a cafe. She hangs out with Nate, and he confides in her the financial circumstances of his father's debts. Nate is forced to continue sleeping with Catherine in order for her to help him financially. Vanessa does not find out about the existence of their relationship until she shows up to Blair's party during the city blackout. He does, and later he goes off to find Catherine to call off their relationship. She waits for him, but Catherine finds her first and tells her just how far she is willing to go to keep Nate. She says that if Nate leaves her she will report to the police the location of Nate's father. Unable to do anything, Vanessa surrenders. Later she tells Dan what happened, and she runs to him again when she captures a photo on her cellphone of Catherine and Marcus and frets over what to do with it. Acting on Dan's advice, she skeptically goes to Blair for her to form a plan to bail Nate out of Catherine's grasp. When she contacts Blair later she does not pick up her phone. From Jenny she learns where Blair is but upon seeing her at a cafe with Marcus she decides to take matters into her own hands and go to Catherine's husband and spill the beans. She learns the consequences of her actions when Blair angrily tells her she was going to have Catherine pay off Nate's father's debts until Vanessa went to Catherine's husband, and also when Nate is hurt that she not only lied to him but she went to Dan and Blair for help and not him. As Jenny hopes to continue working for Eleanor Waldorf, she encourages Rufus to get her home-schooled. Jenny tells her that if he spends one day at Eleanor's atelier and is impressed, she'll be home-schooled. With Jenny's visit to Lily's convincing Rufus to get Jenny home-schooled, Vanessa brings in the transcripts and Jenny is home-schooled. Vanessa displays her charitable side by helping save the Brooklyn Inn from auction and is petitioning for landmark status. She joins Dan to school and starts handing out fliers. She hands one to Blair who crumples it saying that charities apply to diseases and endangered species not real estate. Vanessa then turns to blackmail by telling Blair that everybody knows that she broke up with Marcus but not everyone knows the reason why they did and flashes a picture of Catherine and Marcus kissing each other. Blair is forced to comply but is determined to destroy Vanessa by conspiring with Chuck by destroying Dan's best friend offering revenge against Dan for ruining his friendship with Nate. Chuck pretends to help Vanessa, who isn't convinced that he is willing to help. After someone heckles Chuck, he leaves and returns to Blair saying that the deal is off. Blair convinces him to continue by offering herself in exchange for Vanessa getting humiliated. Vanessa finds out from Dan's lawyer that he was telling the truth and is invited by Chuck to Lily's housewarming party. During the party, Vanessa witnesses Chuck's argument with his father and Chuck seduces her. Blair erases Marcus and Catherine's picture and tells Vanessa that it was just all bet. Vanessa is humiliated and Chuck goes to the Brooklyn Inn, determined to save it. In "Pret-A-Poor J" during Aaron's opening, Vanessa helps with the show and finds out that Dan is helping Blair with her problems with Chuck. Vanessa gets her shot of indirect vengeance when she tells Dan about Blair and Chuck toying with her. Dan then sabotages Blair but later regrets his actions. In "There Might Be Blood".Jenny has a guerrilla fashion show along with Agnes, at the same time as the gala for Lily and Bart. Vanessa, Dan and Rufus begin to search for Jenny. Dan tells Vanessa that he knows that she still loves Nate, but Nate tells Dan about the trouble they shared and asks him to try and forget it. The fashion show begins and Vanessa enjoys it seeing, but later spots Nate and Jenny. On Thanksgiving, Dan invites Vanessa to spend the day with them and stay for dinner, but had doubts because of what was happening with Jenny and Nate. Dan reports that they no longer remain together and that Jenny can not pass the Thanksgiving with them, so Vanessa accepts the invitation. Later, Vanessa meets Nate, who came back with a few CD's for Rufus, but due to his problems with Dan, he gives the CD's to Vanessa for their surrender. An FBI agent called Vanessa and said that he wanted to talk to Nate. Vanessa calls Chuck to let him know about the problem Nate is in. Nate meets Vanessa, Chuck, and the FBI agent and is told about his father's plans to get money from his grandparents by taking him (Nate) and his mother hostages. Vanessa and Chuck tell him that there are two ways to end it all: The Captain can leave again or he can give himself up to the authorities. Nate confronts his father, and he chooses to surrender. After the arrest, Vanessa and Chuck go over to Nate's and he thanks them for helping him through such a hard time. Vanessa tells Nate that she didn't want to get in between Nate and Jenny's relationship. Nate responded by telling her that he had not been in contact with Jenny for weeks. At the Thanksgiving dinner, Vanessa arrives and tells Jenny that she is no longer angry at her. Jenny apologizes and says that their friendship is worth a lot more than a boy. In episode 12 "It's a Wonderful Lie", for Snowflake ball, Vanessa tries to hide from Jenny that she's in a relationship with Nate, but then Jenny discovers them kissing, Jenny ends their friendship. Later, when visiting Penelope, Hazel and Isabel, the clique orders Jenny to give an incredibly seethrough dress for the ball, and she complies as revenge for what happened with Nate. Jenny, later, gives to Vanessa under the pretext of mending their relationship. Vanessa accepts the dress gladly, but Jenny starts to have second thoughts, and she's about to say something, when she is interrupted by a call from Nate to Vanessa. At the Ball, Vanessa tells Jenny that she's going to end things with Nate to resume their friendship. Jenny is moved, but she doesn't try to stop Penelope and Hazel's plan to humiliate Vanessa in the public. Vanessa goes to Nate and tells why she has to end their relationship, showing him the letter he had sent to Jenny explaining how he felt, a letter she had hidden. When she's leaving, Jenny tries to warn her about the clique's plan but she's to late. Vanessa is then literally put in the spotlight by a friend of the clique and her underwear is visible to everyone, underneath the see through dress. Vanessa then leaves in tears, with both Jenny and Nate right behind her. Finally, Nate reaches Vanessa before she gets in a cab, and tells her he just wants to be with her. They share a kiss and some laughs. Then Jenny shows up, but remains hidden, watching them taking the cab. When Vanessa and Nate are having their 2-month anniversary, she goes with Dan to a candy store, to buy sweets for Nate. Here, Dan talks about the fact that he feels bad hiding something from Serena about their parents. He finally confesses that Lily and Rufus went away to Boston, to try and search for their son, the one that Lily gave away 19 years before. Vanessa is left completely shocked, but recovers enough to advice Dan: he should tell Serena or their relationship would be over, again. Out of the blue, the little girls so faithful to Gossip Girl show up, confront Vanessa and Dan, asking why is Dan cheating on Serena again and telling Vanessa that they know that she goes out with Nate, after she failed to get Dan. Perturbed, they leave the candy shop right away, without realizing that Nelly Yuki, watching the whole thing but not really listening to the subject, had stolen Dan's cellphone to get the skinny on his big secret. Later, Serena visits Vanessa, because she knows Dan is hiding something from her and she's worried as to what it might be, and she was sure that if he would tell anyone, it would be Vanessa. But Vanessa lies to her, telling her that she doesn't know anything. After Serena leaves, Vanessa sends a text message to Dan, asking when would Lily and Rufus return and again advising him to tell Serena the truth. By now, Nelly has given the cellphone to the clique, in an attempt to get revindication and to get herself off "probation" with them. So the message is then seen by Penelope and the others, revealing Dan's secret. During by the episode "You've Got Yale!" Vanessa and Nate celebrate their two months together at the opera one night, all romantic, kissing while giving end. Vanessa is in the prepared play "The Age of Innocence" where Nate is in locker room to enter. He tells you want to record the work as it is a classic. Nate says that the book is the most boring of the world to finish it and Vanessa kiss. Later, Vanessa help Serena tries to draw the attention of the director of the play, Julian. Vanessa Blair accused of taking admission to Yale, but defends and Serena fight. During dinner, Serena plans to do something with Vanessa who Julian is interested in Serena. Serena joins Julian and Vanessa tells all about the works of authors who Ablana through an earpiece. While speaking, Nate realized that he spoke Vanessa to "Julian" in a not so normal is removed from the site. During the play, not to act and Nate confronts Julian for being arty with Vanessa. It was struck silent and look like the play deteriorates. Then, Nate tells Vanessa that have nothing in common and that she is you better find a man like Julian. Later, Vanessa and Nate are arranged together and watch ESPN. When Nate's grandfather returns to the city, Vanessa tries to convince Nate to forgive his grandfather and his cousins, what happened to his father. Vanessa and Dan accompany Nate so that he will not feel alone and ending with integrated back into the family. Later, while Nate and Dan are playing soccer, Vanessa strike up a conversation with Maureen, the bride's cousin of Nate. She explains that her first time there had been intimidating had the same thought Vanessa. Maureen welcomes Vanessa to his 30 years there. Then, Vanessa tells Dan that Nate's grandfather tries to organize everyone's life and thought that might separate them. Nate tells him that nothing will change between them two, but get a call from Tripp and is leaving Vanessa with a bad face. Later, in the party, Vanessa finds out that Nate is actually going to a fellowship in Europe with a famous mayor and not traveling together. Vanessa confronts Nate and tells her that in truth is that his grandfather who takes decisions and not him. Then, William gives a speech where Nate agrees to go to the mayor's office, so Vanessa, saddened, leaving the place. In Dan's home, Vanessa tells the Jenny and that she and Nate ended but not officially. One week later, Vanessa visiting Dan and tells that Nate has not spoken to in a week. Dan tells him that soon he will go and look. At that time, Vanessa gets a call from Nate who wants to see you in about 30 minutes in your home. To go to the Nate's house, Vanessa is a big surprise: Blair leaves the Nate's house. Chuck, at the time, comes and tells you who sent the email account and tells Blair departs every morning from the Nate's house and that if they want to make it look this is over. Later, Vanessa and Nate get together for dinner. Nate tells them it is finished and will not return. Vanessa, meanwhile, tells you finish and tell you honestly that there is another person. Nate refuses to have another person. After dinner, Vanessa back to Chuck where it says no more of them laughed. On the Jenny's party, Vanessa and Chuck get together and realize that Blair and Nate are also there, come and kiss for Blair and Nate are placed jealous. Then, Nate confronts Vanessa and this tells you that at least Chuck is not intended to be something else that is not. Nate tells him that there was only one that Blair is a friend, but Blair said that for now are just friends, maybe something might happen later. After that, Vanessa and Chuck have a one-night stand. In the episode "Southern Gentleman Prefer Blondes", Vanessa and Dan will get drunk when they play "I never ..." and shows that it slept with Chuck twice. Later, in the episode "Valley Girls", Jenny, Dan and Vanessa get together to watch horror films. In the season finale "The Goodbye Gossip Girl" Vanessa attended the graduation of Dan and others. It met again with Nate and tells him to go to Europe for mochiliar also thanks him for having forced to pay the SAT, because without them I could not have come at NYU, while the latter works in the municipality. Later, when Serena wants to make a plan of revenge on Gossip Girl, Vanessa and the others are not in agreement and left alone. Later at the party, come on Gossip Girl is Serena and revealing all the secrets of the group, including Vanessa who slept with Chuck. Later, Gossip Girl the whole group together and told them to accompany the university. A week later, Vanessa and Dan are in the cafeteria and are visited by Nate Vanessa who asks that if Europe can accompany it at first but then if you do not agree. Unbeknownst to the three known Scott, son of Lily and Rufus. After that, Dan receives a call from Georgina, who tells him that his money was returned and will be fellow at NYU, along with Vanessa. editSeason 3 Vanessa was accepted at NYU and university will share with Blair, Dan and Georgina. It is said that a new character appears Olivia Burke (Hilary Duff), who shared room with Vanessa, and set in Dan. editDifferences between book and TV series In the book series, she had long, jet black hair but changed to a shaved head, wears all black attire, and is slightly overweight; in the TV series she is curly-haired and slender, and is mostly styled in boho chic. In the book series, Vanessa loses her virginity to a guy who works at the club her sister Ruby plays at; they also dated briefly. In the TV series it is unclear whether she lost her virginity to Nate, Chuck, or someone else. At the start of the book series, she is in love with Dan who largely ignores her because he's with Serena van der Woodsen. Dan doesn't see Vanessa in a romantic light until about halfway through the book series. In the TV series, although Vanessa and Dan initially have feelings for each other (off camera), she and Dan never date. In the book series, Vanessa's sister Ruby is a prominent character; in the TV series Ruby is only briefly mentioned as being in a lesbian punk band. In the book series, Vanessa attends Constance Billard on scholarship. In the TV series, she is home-schooled. In the book series, Vanessa mainly had a crush on Dan, while in the TV series she has deeper feelings for Nate.